


A Little Princeling

by breejah



Series: A Court of Wishes and Dreams (ACOTAR Fanfic Series) [3]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Interlude, Love, POV Rhysand (ACoTaR), Pregnancy, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 18:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breejah/pseuds/breejah
Summary: Rhysand wakes Feyre in his arms, only to learn of a surprise in store for him. One shot interlude in my ACOTAR fanfic series when Feyre tells him of her pregnancy.Set during events ofFire and Steel. Rated M; Fluff and implied smut.





	A Little Princeling

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [FWU_2019_Jan_New_Beginnings](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FWU_2019_Jan_New_Beginnings) collection. 



> **Prompt:** A new year starts off with a new family member.
> 
> Another addition to my ACOTAR fanfic series, courtesy of Fanfiction Writers United and their 'New Beginnings' Challenge prompts. Enjoy!

“With child? Already?” He whispered, his eyes rounding, lowering to where her hands were knotted over the flat planes of her abdomen. She nodded, watching his every reaction, and he did his best not to panic at the thought.

Confusion began to darken her eyes as her hands unclenched, smoothing over the sheets of their bed, where he had woken her up moments before, cocooned in their mutual powers, shielded from the outside world. “You...don’t want this?”

“No, love, it’s not that,” he immediately replied, reaching out for her and dragging her up against him, placing one of his hands over her own, that covered the most precious thing to him in all the world.

“I can feel your internal freak out, you know,” she reminded him, her voice hard - filled with wariness and still a healthy measure of confusion. “When I stopped the tea, which you agreed to, I thought you wanted this? Are you having second thoughts?”

“No,” he gently admonished her, kissing her cheek, stroking it gently with the hand not tied to her waist, interlacedwith her own. He let his powers ripple throughout the room, shielding them in a blanket of stars. “I’m just realizing in this moment what I stand to lose. With a new war on the horizon with the mortals, with our own people struggling to deal with what happened down South, the thought of adding a child to the mix frightens me,” he whispered, stroking her cheek when he felt her go tense, “ _but not for the reasons you think_.”

He lowered his eyes, staring at her stomach with awe clearly written into his features. He remembered when Feyre had shared that vision with him that the Bone Carver had given her - a small, healthy, headstrong boy, with black hair and his mother’s eyes, and wondered if that’s what he was holding now. “My father was horrible. My mother died too young. I’m afraid I’ll be a bad parent.”

“Rhys,” Feyre whispered, bringing his eyes back to hers, when she cupped his jaw. The patience and kindness he saw there shattered his heart. He was vulnerable and wildly out of control when it came to her, but he never feared feeling these things with her. She took him - all of his sharp edges and unbidden powers - and loved each part of him, even the darkest ones. He never told her everything about his time Under The Mountain, but if he did, if she heard all of what he’d had to do, somehow he knew she’d love them, too. “You are the strongest, most loving male I have ever known. You will be an _amazing_ father.”

“I love you,” he whispered hoarsely, crushing her to him, kissing her temple, her hair, her eyelids. He felt her lips curl into a smile as he wrapped his wings around them both, trembling faintly. “It frightens me how much I love you.”

“I love you, too, and so will our son. You have nothing to fear.” She whispered, tipping her head back to kiss him. He allowed it, awash in feelings that made his heart squeeze painfully in his chest.

“Don’t tell anyone, outside of the Circle,” he whispered, stroking her stomach. She nodded. “I want it to be a secret just between us and them for now. Not until things are safer, should we…”

“Of course,” she whispered, returning the kiss once more. He pulled back, staring down at her, then grinned wickedly as he glamoured their clothing away. She gasped, but the outrage that she pretended to have fell away under the glitter of amusement in her remarkable eyes.

 _This,_ he thought, _is everything to me. I will fight anything that tries to take it from me. I will destroy this world and the next if someone ever tries._

“Are you just going to stare at me, darling mate, or are you going to make love to me?” Feyre whispered, making him grin, teasing him with his own nickname for her.

“Absolutely, just let me stare at you a little longer,” he murmured, tracing her body with his fingers. He touched her everywhere, watching her arousal come to life. Unable to resist, feeling his own body stirring, he moved, positioning himself, and took her with agonizing slowness. Watching her respond to him left him breathless. He’d never stop wanting this, wanting her.

“Promise me this will never end,” he whispered, as he took her, watching her face flush with arousal. “Promise me this is forever.”

“I promise,” she whispered back, and he swept them up into oblivion in each other’s arms.


End file.
